Derniers hommages pour quelqu'un de respectable
by Fuyuu543
Summary: (Aventures Post-Saison 2) Depuis le consensus raté des églises, le prêtre de l'église des Ténèbres de Mirages continuait de prier, espérant un miracle. Un dernier miracle.


_Hello, tout le monde! Comment ça va? Me revoici avec un petit OS sur un personnage disparu à la fin de la saison 2. L'histoire est un peu triste mais j'espère que ça vous plaira xD ! Sur ce, bonne lecture~!  
_

 _Disclaimer: L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar, Krayn, Fred et Seb du grenier et Bob Lennon_

 _Enjoy~!_

La grande salle de l'église de Ténèbres était bien silencieuse quand l'un des serviteur ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible. Grimaçant légèrement quand un léger grincement se fit entendre, l'homme passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement pour sonder le lieu du regard. A cause du peu de lumière, il ne put voir grand chose mis à part la forme des bancs proches de la porte. Quelques points rouges à peine visible lui permettaient de situer les encensoirs qui diffusaient une odeur désagréable. Et si le serviteur n'avait pas entendu les échos incompréhensibles qui se répercutaient contre les murs, il aurait sûrement conclu que la salle était vide et cela l'aurait vraiment arrangé. Mais, à sa plus grande tristesse, ce n'était pas le cas et comme il n'en avait pris l'habitude depuis plus d'une semaine, le prêtre dirigeant de l'église était encore en train de prier. Ne s'arrêtant que pour manger ou pour s'occuper d'affaires extrêmement importantes, le haut prêtre était sûrement à la même place que ce matin, à genoux face à la statue du dieu des Ténèbres, et continuait à déclamer des versets et des prières tout en respirant l'encens utilisé durant les moments de deuil. Ne prenant guère attention aux variations de température, ni au temps qui passait, le vieil homme continuait à s'adresser à son dieu. A moins que ce soit juste pour oublier sa douleur comme les autres serviteurs le disaient. La douleur d'avoir perdu sa fille. La douleur d'avoir contribué à sa mort.

La douleur de ne pas pouvoir la pleurer comme il le devait.

Le serviteur resta sur le seuil de la porte alors que les événements des derniers jours lui revenaient à la mémoire. Tout avait commencé suite à la défaite du consensus exceptionnel fait par les églises pour contrer les Intendants. D'après les nouvelles données par des messagers des autres églises, la cause de cette bataille perdue serait l'arrivée impromptue d'un être hérétique venant d'un autre plan d'existence ainsi que d'un demi-diable qui aurait laissé sa part démoniaque prendre le dessus. Cette dernière aurait ensuite balayé le camp avec une pluie de comètes, rasant ainsi une partie de la région et provoquant de nombreux morts et blessés. Les plaines près de Mirages étaient devenues des cendres, les paysans en aval de la rivière repêchaient de nombreux corps et les Intendants se frottaient les mains devant la stupidité des églises. Au final, cette initiative avait finalement été couronnée d'échec. Mais, pour le haut prêtre de l'église des Ténèbres, cela n'était pas le point le plus horrible de cette histoire. Et aussi égoïste cela pouvait être, aussi futile cela pouvait paraître, le vieil homme était plus peiné par la perte et la non-restitution du corps de sa fille chérie que par cette absurdité qui avait mis lui et d'autres chefs de petites églises dans une situation délicate. Lui qui avait déjà perdu sa femme et ses trois fils suite à des aléas de la vie, il venait de perdre la dernière personne qui comptait dans sa vie. Et, par dessus tout, il était dans l'impossibilité de lui donner les derniers honneurs qu'elle aurait dû recevoir. La douleur et ce sentiment d'impuissance avaient commencé à ronger le vieil homme qui était devenu amer et qui s'était retranché dans sa foi. Ignorant les propositions des serviteurs, refusant les visites sauf celles extrêmement importantes, le prêtre était devenu en quelques temps l'ombre de lui-même. Et tout ça, parce que les églises avaient été incapable de lui ramener le corps de sa fille, se contentant de déclarer sans délicatesse que sa fille était morte en essayant de battre l'être hérétique.

Alors que le serviteur continuait de peser le pour et le contre sur sa prochaine action, le son de pas lourds lui parvint, annonçant la venue d'une autre personne. Se retournant, le vieil homme dévisagea le visiteur nocturne qui s'était positionné devant lui, le fixant avec froideur. Habillé d'une armure dorée portant l'emblème de la Lumière, le jeune homme tenait dans ses bras un étrange objet enveloppé dans un long drap gris. Le détaillant un moment, le serviteur ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière désormais. Passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il finit par adresser un petit signe à l'inconnu, lui demandant d'attendre ici, et s'avança dans la salle en prenant soin de laisser la porte légèrement entrouverte. Restant quelques secondes immobile le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre, le serviteur avança lentement vers l'autel, gardant ses mains devant lui pour se réceptionner en cas de chute. L'odeur d'encens qu'il avait pu sentir quand il était au niveau de la porte se fit beaucoup plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, le lourd parfum lui donnant la nausée, tandis que les échos de prières devinrent plus audibles, plus compréhensibles. Bougeant légèrement sur la gauche, il toucha chaque banc installé pour les fidèles jusqu'à tomber sur la première rangée qui lui servit de repérage. Il fit deux pas en avant, se tourna vers la gauche et s'inclina légèrement pour montrer son respect. Si lui ne voyait guère dans le noir, il savait que le prêtre en était capable et préférait éviter de faire un impair.

-Mon seigneur, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser de vous déranger durant votre prière mais... Quelqu'un souhaite vous voir.

Gardant la tête baissée, il eut du mal à retenir un soupir en remarquant que sa déclaration n'avait pas touché l'homme d'église. Les prières ne s'étaient pas arrêtés et le serviteur était certain qu'il n'avait pas tourné la tête vers lui. Déglutissant doucement, le vieil homme inspira profondément et fit un pas en avant.

-Dîtes lui de partir.

La voix ferme du prêtre résonna brusquement dans la pièce, se répercutant contre les murs. Un peu surpris, le serviteur resta silencieux une demie seconde avant de reprendre doucement.

-Mon seigneur, sans vouloir insister, c'est un inquisiteur de la Lumière. Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait beaucoup de chemin pour venir vous voir. Et, d'après lui, ça serait quelque chose d'important.

Un claquement de langue désapprobateur se fit entendre alors que le prêtre se remit sur ses pieds. Se plaçant face au serviteur qui détourna les yeux, le haut prêtre lui adressa un regard noir alors qu'il lui répondit d'une voix forte qui trahissait sa colère.

-Je me fiche que ce soit un membre de la Lumière, du Feu, de l'Eau ou des autres églises qui peuplent cette terre. Je me fiche qu'il ait dû faire du chemin pour venir me trouver. Tout comme je me fiche de ce qu'il a me dire. S'il a quelque chose d'important à dire, qu'il vous en fasse part. De mon côté, je veux qu'il parte.

Le serviteur hocha la tête d'un air peinée. Ayant passé de nombreuses années dans ce lieu, il connaissait plutôt bien le prêtre, cet homme admirable qui avait toujours été respectueux des personnes présentes dans le bâtiment. Se mettant rarement en colère, jamais il n'aurait parlé de la sorte à qui que ce soit. Tout comme jamais il n'aurait refusé la visite de quelqu'un par politesse. Poussant un soupir déçu, il regarda le prêtre s'éloigner, se préparant à se réinstaller à sa place, quand un grincement retentit dans la salle. La lumière des torches présentes à l'entrée s'invita dans la salle alors que la porte fut ouverte en grand, permettant au jeune homme d'entrer dans la salle avec son fardeau dans les bras. Posant son regard froid sur le serviteur dans un premier temps, il finit par se tourner vers le prêtre, lui adressant un petit signe de tête. Ce dernier le détailla des pieds à la tête avant de porter son attention sur ce qu'il portait dans ses bras.

-Ah non, mon seigneur ! S'écria le serviteur en se dirigeant vers lui, partagé entre l'inquiétude et l'agacement. Je vous avais demandé d'attendre dans l'entrée !

L'interpellé jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil au vieil homme qui lui fit signe de sortir avant de porter son regard vers l'homme de l'église des Ténèbres. Le détaillant difficilement à cause de la pénombre, l'inquisiteur finit par suivre l'allée centrale pour se rapprocher de l'homme, s'arrêtant à deux pas de lui. Il refit un signe de tête avant de désigner ce qu'il tenait dans les bras du regard. Fronçant les sourcils, le prêtre hésitait entre accéder à sa requête ou le faire sortir violemment de l'église pour lui montrer ce qu'était le respect. Jetant un vague regard à la chose cachée dans ce long drap, il remarqua la façon un peu étrange que l'intrus la tenait. Il la portait dans ses bras un peu comme on pourrait porter le cor... Son regard s'illumina brusquement. Non, c'était impossible. Était-ce réellement... Devant sa mine surprise, l'inquisiteur, ne pouvant pas vraiment bouger ses bras au risque de faire tomber son fardeau, attrapa du bout des doigts un pan du drap sur lequel il tira plusieurs fois avec difficulté. Le tissu s'enleva doucement, découvrant ainsi une chevelure sale et brûlée par endroit avant de découvrir le visage boursouflé d'une jeune fille. Son expression calme contrastait avec l'état de sa tête qui laissait transparaître le combat qu'elle avait dû mener avant de lâcher son dernier soupir. Sa peau avait pris la couleur de la mort mis à part une partie de son front et de son menton qui avait été brûlé, ayant pris une teinte charbon à certains endroits. Se rapprochant, le prêtre déglutit difficilement alors qu'il approcha sa main tremblante vers le visage de la demoiselle. Il toucha du bout des doigts la chevelure de la jeune fille avant de passer sa main sur sa joue, constatant avec tristesse à quel point elle était devenue froide.

 _C'était bien elle_.

Faisant signe au serviteur d'ouvrir les rideaux, le prêtre prit le corps dans ses bras avec délicatesse, soulageant l'inquisiteur de son fardeau, et se rapprocha de l'autel. Allongeant la demoiselle défunte sur la pierre froide, il attendit quelques secondes que la lueur de la lune envahisse l'église avant de retirer le drap, dévoilant ainsi l'armure en mauvaise état du corps. Bien qu'il ne portait pas de traces de coups d'épée, le métal avait pris une teinte sombre et avait été enfoncé à certains endroits, donnant l'impression que la demoiselle s'était battu avec un troll avant de mourir. Les protections qu'elle portait sur ses bras avaient été enlevés, dévoilant une horrible brûlure sur l'un de ses bras. Visiblement celui qui tenait sa lance et qui avait été plus exposé. Morte au combat, arme à la main. Bien que cela lui paraissait un peu barbare, il savait que c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité. Mourir dignement en accomplissant sa mission.

Des bruits de pas lourds résonnèrent dans la pièce, ramenant le prêtre à la réalité. Se tournant, il remarqua que le jeune homme avait tourné les talons, s'apprêtant à partir d'ici. Ignorant les remarques murmurées du serviteur, l'inquisiteur s'apprêta à passer la porte d'entrée quand la voix du prêtre retentit dans le lieu.

-Attendez, jeune homme.

S'éloignant de l'autel, le prêtre parcourut d'un pas calme la distance qui le séparait de l'inquisiteur avant de le détailler des pieds de la tête de nouveau. Cheveux bruns, regard froid, armure de plates blanche, seul le bandana jaune qu'il portait sur son front lui permettait de se démarquer de ses collègues de son Ordre. Les traits tirés de son visage montraient une profonde fatigue tandis que la lueur vacillante de son regard laissait croire que lui non plus n'avait pas été épargné et avait perdu des êtres chers suite aux événements. Continuant à sonder son regard, le prêtre finit par s'arrêter à deux pas du plus jeune.

-Avant tout, je voudrai vous remercier. Grâce à vous, je vais pouvoir lui adresser les derniers sacrements. Je me doute que ramener un corps n'a pas dû être de tout repos et pour cela, je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Tout en disant cela, le prêtre inclina très légèrement le buste alors que sa déclaration ne reçut qu'un simple hochement de tête en guise de réponse. Visiblement, le jeune homme était plus impatient de partir que de recevoir des compliments. Se redressant, l'homme d'église prit une mine plus sérieuse alors qu'il continua.

-Cependant, je doute qu'un inquisiteur de la Lumière vienne rendre service à une autre église gratuitement. Tout comme je me demande comment l'église de la Lumière a pu vous envoyer jusqu'à moi. Après tout, votre Ordre n'était pas sur les lieux au moment de l'attaque, sinon il aurait abattu ce monstre.

Le prêtre plissa légèrement les yeux, essayant de lire un quelconque changement d'expression dans le visage de l'inquisiteur. Ce dernier resta impassible, se contentant de faire face au prêtre et de lui déclarer d'une voix blanche.

-Je suis venu de mon plein gré. L'église de la Lumière tout comme elle ne m'ont rien demandé.

Il désigna d'un geste vague l'autel et plus précisément le corps allongé dessus. Fronçant les sourcils, le prêtre eut une mine plus suspicieuse à sa réponse, commençant à se demander si ce jeune homme n'avait pas des attentions plus belliqueuses. Devant son regard méfiant, l'inquisiteur ne put s'empêcher d'arborer une mine agacée alors qu'il répliqua avant qu'il lui pose la question.

-Et non, je ne suis pas intéressé par l'argent, les richesses ou tout ce que vous pourrez me proposer. La seule chose que je veux maintenant que vous avez récupéré son corps, c'est partir. Après, le reste m'est égal. Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir.

L'inquisiteur tourna les talons et passa la porte d'un pas rapide. Traversant l'entrée en quelques pas, il arriva rapidement à l'extérieur où il fut accueillit par son fidèle destrier qui se rapprocha de lui, donnant l'impression qu'il était d'accord à l'idée de partir le plus rapidement possible. S'ils restaient trop longtemps au même endroit, les mercenaires allaient le retrouver ce qui n'était pour le moment pas prévu dans son plan. D'abord, la fuite et un temps de repos puis après, il irait les retrouver. Attrapant les deux côtés de la selle, il s'apprêta à monter quand le prêtre posa sa main sur son épaule. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme se demanda pendant une fraction de secondes comment il avait fait pour se déplacer si rapidement avant de secouer la tête, se disant que ce n'était pas important.

-Je suis désolé, inquisiteur, si je vous ai offensé. Je suis juste surpris que vous ayez décidé de ramener ma fille de votre plein gré. Le monde a beaucoup changé en quelques années et les gens capables de faire preuve d'autant de bonté sont rares.

Le prêtre eut un temps d'hésitation, son visage montrant qu'il avait d'autres questions à lui poser. Cependant, en voyant la mine légèrement pressée du plus jeune, il préféra ne pas insister, se contentant de retirer sa main de l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Je vous remercie encore pour avoir ramené ma fille. Pussiez vous faire bonne route.

L'inquisiteur eut un petit moment de pause, adressant un regard peu convaincu vers le prêtre, avant de se décider à monter sur Lumière. Attrapant sa lance, il regarda si tout était en place avant de se diriger vers la route. Faisant faire quelques pas à son cheval, il finit toutefois par l'arrêter et se tourna légèrement. Remarquant que le prêtre était toujours devant l'entrée, attendant visiblement qu'il disparaisse pour rentrer, le plus jeune finit par déclarer d'une voix forte.

-Je n'ai pas ramené votre fille par bonté. Ni parce que c'était une amie. Elle et moi, nous nous connaissions très peu. Je n'avais pas vraiment confiance en elle tout comme je doute qu'elle ait pu avoir confiance en moi de son côté. Nous étions juste deux guerriers qui avions partagé le même objectif. Elle par devoir, moi par la suite de conséquences.

Le prêtre acquiesça doucement à la réponse alors qu'il commençait à comprendre qui était ce jeune homme. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait transmis cet objectif à la demoiselle. Et à cette pensée, il ne put se sentir coupable. S'il n'avait pas donné cette mission à sa propre fille, elle serait encore avec lui.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir ramené ici ? Demanda t-il d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre.

-Le respect, répondit-il d'une voix certaine, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Bien que je ne la connaissais guère, elle m'a paru comme quelqu'un de respectable. Et, les gens respectables comme elle méritent d'être enterrés avec les honneurs qu'ils leur sont dus.

Et sur ces paroles, l'inquisiteur talonna son cheval et partit au galop, disparaissant à travers les arbres. Regardant dans la direction où il s'était évaporé, le prêtre finit par arborer un petit sourire alors que le serviteur se rapprocha vers lui.

-Quelqu'un de respectable? répéta t-il comme pour lui-même alors qu'il retourna dans son église.

Depuis que sa fille était née, on lui avait fait part de nombreuses remarques positives à son sujet. Que ce soit sur sa beauté, son intelligence ou sur son choix de voie quand elle avait décidé de devenir une guerrière, l'homme d'église en avait entendu de toute sorte de la part de connaissances, le flattant ainsi dans son égo d'avoir eu une fille aussi parfaite. Cependant, entendre un inquisiteur de la Lumière qui sont connus pour ne pas faire de compliment envers les membres liés de près ou de loin aux Ténèbres, dire de sa fille que c'était quelqu'un de respectable était sûrement la plus belle chose qu'on avait pu dire sur sa fille, arrachant quelques larmes au vieil homme qu'était devenu le prêtre.

Se replaçant devant l'autel, il attrapa la main de sa fille et la serra délicatement comme il avait pu le faire des dizaines de fois quand elle était petite et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. S'appuyant sur le bord de la table en pierre, il détailla son visage un long moment avant de finalement se pencher pour lui baiser tendrement le front pour la toute dernière fois et de lui souffler d'une voix étranglée, espérant qu'elle puisse l'entendre là où elle se trouvait.

-Bon retour à la maison, Arcana.


End file.
